


【一年生/KA/】唯有你是我情有独钟（上）

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	【一年生/KA/】唯有你是我情有独钟（上）

（上）

空旷的休息室里传来小小的唔咽声，却淹没在了片场嘈杂的环境里。Arthit坐在化妆台前面的椅子上，微微弓着身子，其中一只手紧紧的扣着座椅的边缘支撑着自己有些摇摇欲坠的身体，牙齿摩擦着另一只手的大拇指的指甲，尽管这样，带着微微喘息的轻吟却还是从两排牙齿间的缝隙里时不时的泄露出来。

Arthit还穿着西裤的两条长腿随着屁股摇摆的动作，前后摩擦着，试图缓解一下马上就要逼疯他的快感。

后穴里不停震动的跳蛋刺激着Arthit敏感的凸起，阵阵酥麻的快感从他的后穴像过电一般直直的通向大脑皮层，刺激的他无法正常的思考，整个人就像是淹没在了欲望的海洋，一波一波的潮浪拍打的他喘不过气来。

Arthit身体不受控制的加快了摩擦的幅度，更婉转的呻吟从嘴里吐了出来，面色潮红的微微喘息，也不顾外面片场还在紧锣密鼓的筹备着下一场要拍摄的场景。完全沉浸在了这不可抑制的快感中，座椅边缘的手扣的更紧了，另一只原本在牙齿间的手也放了下来，悄悄地解开了皮带探进了早就湿透了的内裤里，重重的揉搓起来。

Arthit仰着头承受着来自前后夹击的快感，全身都颤栗起来，平稳的椅子被Arthit忘我的大幅度的动作摇晃的‘咯吱咯吱’的作响。

就在Arthit马上要到达临界点的时候，自己的手机铃声却不挑时间的响了起来，Arthit脑海里突然闪过Kongphop的命令，“不管再怎么爽，也不许碰自己。”

原本还燥热的欲望瞬间冷却了下来，Arthit硬生生的止住了手里的动作，平稳了一下呼气，便僵硬的拿起手机，怀着忐忑不安的心情接通了电话。

“出来吧，轮到你的戏了。”Kongphop沉稳的声音通过电话传进了Arthit的耳朵，原本好听的声音此时在Arthit听起来却感觉带了些愠怒，也许是自己心虚的缘故。

“好..”Arthit还没有说完就被挂了电话，这下心里更没有底了。

Arthit扶着桌子站了起来，自己的两条腿到现在还在打颤，屁股靠着梳妆台伸手拉好了西装的拉链，Arthit其实特地穿了大一码的裤子，却还是掩盖不了自己支起的小帐篷。

Arthit做着深呼吸，直到自己的欲望被遏制住了一些才直起身来，虽然还是可以看见自己分身的轮廓，而且明显还没有到自己的戏，可以缓一下再出去，但是想想刚才的电话，现在却丝毫不敢再耽误。

随手从桌面上抽了两张纸巾擦了一下自己额头冒出的细汗，慌乱中蹭掉了一些粉底液，这下又该被化妆师姐姐说了。

Arthit推开门离开这充斥着淫靡气息的房间，等走到片场看到黑着脸坐在那的Kongphop心里有些打鼓，却还是立刻走到了Kongphop身边。

Kongphop连撇都没撇他一眼，就问道，“你刚刚在做什么？”

“在休息。”Arthit想都没想的立刻回答到。

Kongphop站起身来拉过Arthit的手就走到了一旁的角落里，然后轻轻揽过Arthit的腰，手指不断的在Arthit的腰间摩挲着，在其他人都看不到的地方滑进了松垮的衬衫里，抚摸着Arthit还带着一些没擦干汗珠的腰窝，“骗人可不是好孩子。”Kongphop伏在了Arthit的耳边咬着他的耳垂平稳的说道。

Arthit被Kongphop呼出的温热的气息激的立刻就软了腰，只好拽着Kongphop的衣服勉强稳住身子。

“我..没有...”Arthit有些心虚的反驳着，但是四处打转的小眼神早就出卖了他。


End file.
